Conan's Beautiful Sound
by Sir Hero
Summary: Conan cant turn back. He now lives with Hakase and Haibara. He becomes more like Haibara. He learns how to play guitar and SING! YES SING! T for bad words and mild sexual jokes.


**Author Note:**

Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Sir Hero The First. This is my very first fanfic. I would also like to add that I'm a sucky writer. I love to write and read stories. My favorite genres to read and write are humor, action, and romance. You might find it hard to understand my jokes, if that's the case then tell me so I can explain them to you. My style of writing stories will be as if your watching a regular episode of Detective Conan, commercials and other things that an episode has. I like to start and finish every chapter with little skits of me, characters involved in the chapter, of characters from other animes and/or cartoons. I may also interrupt the story to explain thing to the readers. Okay, so if you are still reading this, thank you, and I would like to apologize if any character is OOC. Enough of my blabbering and LET'S GET IT ON!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't have Gosho Aoyama tied in my basement while I force him to give me the right to DC....HONEST!

**Dedicated to all those who people who read this.**

**By the way "__" mean someone is talking **_**Italic**_** means that they are thinking it. **

**Prologue: **The Years in Between

-Authors POV-

It has been 3 years since Kudo Shinichi, great detective, went to Tropical Land with Ran, a childhood friend, and witnessed the dirty deal going on. Gin, a member of the Black Organization, had hit him behind the head and fed him the poison that caused him to turn into a 7 year old. Soon after, he took a new identity to protect himself and his loved ones. He is now know to the world as Conan Edogawa, a kid living with Detective Mouri Kogoro. Only certain people know his secret. Haibara Ai, Heiji, his parents, and the Agasa Hakase.

Now little by little the Black Organization was falling apart. The FBI was capturing may low ranking members of the organization and now they were after one of the most feared of them all, Gin. In what seem to be the bloodiest battle of the whole ordeal, Conan shot Gin before he could hurt Haibara.

Soon after Gin's death other high ranking members were captured or killed. Eventually the boss was taken out and the organization was no more.

A day after the down fall of the organization, Conan asked Haibara for the cure that would turn him into Kudo Shinichi.

"So...Haibara, do you have the antidote?"

"I'm very sorry Kudo but all the information concerning the drug, has been destroyed." Haibara responded looking down at the floor. She didn't want to see his sad blue eyes.

Conan, furious, ran to Haibara, grab her shoulders and shook her. "What the hell do you mean? You created that damn drug, so you can make an antidote. Don't give me that shit. You've been working on it for three, THREE! years and yet you have only made unstable antidotes." He wasn't thinking about anything he was saying. He was blinded my rage that he couldn't see her sad eye, full of tears. He left her there crying. He didn't care, all he cared about was that he couldn't get this antidote.

**2 Days Later**

"Jodie-sensei, I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure Cool Kid, what do you want?"

"I want you to fake Kudo Shinichi's death."

"What!? Why?"

"Please Jodie-sensei, remember I help you take them down. Do this for me."

"Okay, I will, but how?"

"Here is what I want you to do..."

**Later That Night**

Ran was at home getting ready for bed when her phone rang. She looked down at it and saw it was Shinichi calling. _I hope he is calling me to tell me he is coming back home. _

"Hello, Ran."

"Shinichi! I've missed you so much!"

"Ran please don't talk, just listen. I have something important to tell you._"_

Ran's smile disappeared from her face and she got really tense.

"This may be the last time I ever talk to you," silence, "I love you Ran, that is why you have to move on, if something happens to me."

He hung up the phone, a tear dropped from his eye down his cheek and off his chin.

_Goodbye Ran. I'll miss you. _

**A/N sorry for the AixConan fans for this Ran and Shinichi moment but it had to be done.**

**The Following Morning**

"I'm Sumiko Aiko, reporting from a bloody battle field, where FBI agents fought against a criminal organization. It is said that Kudo Shinichi was killed in the fight..." 'click' the TV was turned off.

"What? How?"

"It's okay Hakase. I had the FBI fake my death. I can no longer turn back into Kudo Shinichi."

Agasa looked at the ten year old boy with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Shin.." He was cut off my Conan.

"Don't worry about it." He turned to Agasa and gave him a fake smiled.

Seven years have passed and Conan grew more withdrawn into his mind. Thing just got worse as the years passed after the organization was destroyed. He lost Ran and got his knee injured during a game. He could no longer play soccer. He moved out of the Mouri because he couldn't bear seeing Ran sad, instead he lived with the professor and Haibara. He rarely got a case and he now went through his day like a mindless zombie, also becoming as cold as Haibara once was.

**On the next chapter Conan always goes somewhere after school. Where is he sneaking of too and why is he not telling if friends about it. **

**Skit Time!**

**Me- **Do you think they would like it.

**Little voice in my head- **Are you kidding, this sucks big nuts.

**Me- **Thanks a lot. For your help. *__* NOT! Stupid voice.

**Okay end of the prologue. I hope you like it. I know its shitty. Please Review it. I need your review to feel confident enough to post my stories. Fix my mistake, give me ideas, PLEASE ANYTHING.**


End file.
